Thinking
by DNSegawa
Summary: Sasuke can't stop thinking of him again. Wonder what happens when that person saves him? NaruSasu seme!Naruto uke!Sasuke , possible hints of KabuSasu or OroSasu. !UPDATED!
1. Prologue

_**DNSegawa This is my first story, so please be nice! If you will write a flame, just know, i'm always amused when i read them. **_

**_Diclaimer I don't own Naruto. If i would, there would be alot of NaruSasu and Ino would be dead._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**A sigh was heard from a room across the hall. Not again. Himself sighing Kabuto murmured something about angst teenager. As he**_

_**walked through the hall there were heard many strange sounds **_

_**from every corner that would scare any normal person. But Kabuto, **_

_**being Kabuto ignored it, since he was here pretty long time here**_

_**so he got used to it. **_

_**"Kabuto, what are you doing near my room?" He heard a cold and**_

_**emotionless voice. Kabuto didn't even need to turn around and **_

_**look who was it. It was clear anyway. Sasuke. The boy grew **_

_**mature and, he had to admit it, handsome. **_

_**"Orochimaru-sama said he wanted to see you in ten minutes"**_

_**Came the answer. Silence followed. Kabuto shrugged and **_

_**turned across another hallway that led the way to his room.**_

_**He disappeared in to the shadows.**_

Sasuke's POV.

_I can't believe i'm thinking about him again. It's already three years since i left Konoha_

_but i still can't get him out of my mind. It's like he's a drug to me. __**He laughed. **__Wonder_

_what he would say if he new i'm thinking about him non-stop? __**I heard a sigh outside**_

_**my tiny room. Getting to my feet (A/N: he was lying in the bed) i walked out of it.**_

_**Then i saw Kabuto standing just outside it. **_

_**"Kabuto, what are you doing near my room?" I can guess what he's thinking now.**_

_**That bastard know's that every time i'm lying in my room and sighing i'm thinking**_

_**about **__him__**again. It just annoyed me that every time he just stands there and like**_

_**waits for something. **_

_**"Orochimaru-sama said he wanted to see you in ten minutes" I hear him say. **_

_**What does Orichimaru wants with me at this time? The training is done for**_

_**today, so why does he want to see me? Sometimes, i think my curiosity will**_

_**kill me someday. I saw as Kabuto turned a corner to his own room, disappearing**_

_**in to the shadows. **_

* * *

**_DNSegawa Neh, it's just prologue. Please review if it's worth anything! I'll give you a cookie:)_**


	2. Running

Segawa- Wow i never thought that i would get 2 reviews just for the prologue! Domo Arigatou!

_**Dragon77- Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**GasunKugi-Thank you very much for the first review!**_

Segawa-Now let's finally sta...

Sasuke-#cough# aren't you forgeting something?

Segawa-What are you talking abou...Oh! Heh, sorry!

Diclaimer-I do not own Naruto. If i would, there would be Yaoi in every episode/chapter.

(The damn lines aren't working)

**Chapter 1- Running**

**Sasuke POV **

Numbly i walked through endless halls, still keeping my guard up. Sometimes when I'm not training with Orochimaru or by myself, i'm imagining how would everything be if I would stay in Konoha. Wonder, would I be as strong as I am here now? Would I? Would Naruto and I still be friends if he would've dragged me back? I guess i won't know answers to those questions. How could I?... 

I wonder if Naruto and Sakura would forgive me, a traitor? I hope not, because if they would, it would be alot harder for me. Still, I like to imagine myself with them sitting and (not really...) talking at Ichiraku Ramen. But there's no point thinking about that now. I've put my own goal first and i'm planning in succeeding with it. 

Orochimaru isn't the best teacher, i've learned. At first when i came here, he was a bit strange around me and always staring at me. Not that i didn't know that he's strange and is a creep, but that was just wrong, staring at me like i'm some kind of meat. But i'm used to it by now. Either way, he still teached me and i'm alot better than i was. His teaching methods weren't easy, that's for sure. Orochimaru trained me till i couldn't stand or see strait. Sometimes i'm training by myself without him knowing. With my wounds helps me Kabuto, although i don't like it. It seems Orochimaru orders him to do it... 

„You've let your guard down,Sasuke-kun" He's right. I should be more careful and don't go wondering around like that. As much as i hate to admit it. 

„Why did you want to see me?" I replied. This better be fast, because i'm already warn out from previous training. Not that i would admit it. I kept my emotionless face as he flicked is tongue out. His tongue really creeps me out that, and his voice. That hissing voice that sounds like it knows everything. 

Suddenly i found myself pinned to the wall. 

**Normal POV **

Orochimaru suddenly pinned Sasuke to the wall, holding the boys arms up his head. Raven started struggling in his grip but it was no use. „What the hell do you think your doing?" Growled Sasuke, narrowing those onyx eyes. Orochimaru smirked, flicking his tongue once again. „We shall found out, wont we?" The next thing Sasuke new Orochimarus cold lips were on his. Ravens eyes widen and he started violently struggling and trying to keep that tongue from invading his mouth. Somehow one of Sasukes hand somehow was released he swiftly took out one of his kunai's and stabbed Orochimaru's arm deeply. The snake immediately released his hold on the boy and grabbed the wound from bleeding even more. 

Sasuke took his chance and runed away from the snake as far as he could. He runed through pathways to the exit. Somehow he escaped from the hideout and went in the direction of the forest. After couple of restless running hours he finally stopped, hoping Orohimaru wont find him. He sighed, how could this happen? Sure, the snake kept giving him those strange looks and glances but Sasuke never thought that he would go that far. In fact, Sasuke didn't even imagined that Orochimaru would do something like that. 

It seems that he will have to spend the night in nature. Well, it could've been worse. He thought bitterly. Let's hope no one will find him like this. 

(Still not working...)

Segawa- Hope you like the chapter! Sorry for the shortness, though. Other will be longer, i promise! Read and Review ,please! 


	3. Kisses

Segawa-Er...i have an excuse for being late? A black cat crossed my path and i had to stop for three days?

Sasuke- Oh great, just what we need. Second Kakashi.

Segawa- Is that a bad thing?

_Declaimer- I do not own Naruto. If i would, everyone would read Icha Icha para dise. _

Segawa- See? I remembered to do the diclaimer this time!

Sasuke- Whatever, just get on with the chapter.

_**Chapter 2- Kisses**_

_**Normal POV**_

Sasuke sighed as he continued running, hoping to reach some kind of little town to stay in. To say that he wasn't ecspecting this to happen, it would be very softly said. Sure, he knew that Orochimaru wasn't like any normal person or respecting other's privacy but he certainly didn't see him actually kissing anyone. Especially him. Sasuke still couldn't forget those cold and rough lips that was on his own just a day ago. He probably wouldn't forget any time soon, anyway. Orochimaru's taste was far from sweet or pleasant. It was bitter and disgusting, to say at least. Sasuke would rather kiss Kabuto or hell, even his own brother would be better. Wait, er, forget what i said. Although he can't really deny that he hadn't kissed Itachi. Well, Itachi kissed him. Not on the lips of course, in his forehead or sometimes even on his cheek. But that was long ago and Itachi certainly wont kiss him anymore. Not that Sasuke would want.

Then the other person he kissed was Naruto. Well, he didn't really kissed him. Some kid accidently pushed Naruto right into Sasuke's lips. Sometimes Sasuke would even dream how Naruto kissed him and touched in various of places. He even woke sometimes craving for more. And Sasuke hated it. He thought he got rid of those bonds with Naruto but it seems they only got stronger. Sasuke sighed. He hated thinking too much but he just couldn't stop sometimes.

Suddenly he saw a small town not to far away. Finally satisfied Sasuke begun running faster, trying to get there quicker. He just hoped that people there wont know someone named Uchiha Sasuke, because that would cause him a bit of a problem. Sasuke entered the little town but not before he hid his chakra. For safety reasons. It seems that this day there was some kind of festival and everywhere were crowded. It was an advantage for Sasuke. He silently walked through hoping of finding a hotel (1) to stay the night over. As the said ninja walked he saw a hotel and hoped that he could stay there. As Sasuke entered the building the works strangely looked at him. It was probably his cloth but he didn't really pay any attention to it.

„Would you like to stay here, Mr..?" One of the female worked asked him kindly. She had shoulder length orange hair and soft golden eyes. Her worker card said that her name was Watanabe Katsu (2). Katsu wore a special uniform witch were a knee-length blue skirt and also blue blouse. „Nara Shikamaru" Sasuke said first name that appeared in his head. „Alright, Nara-san. How long would you like to stay?" Sasuke didn't thought long. „Couple of days, please." Katsu nodded and lead him to the way of the room. After less then a minute of walking she stopped in front of a woden door. „This would be your room, Nara-san. The service will cost 653 yen (3)." Sasuke nodded. You wouldn't think that he would went of to Orochimaru not taking 

with him any money? Not likely. After Sasuke paid Katsu and she gave him the key to the room before she left, he entered his new room for a couple of days and started thinking about what he would do now.

The only thing that came to his head was to continue training. But the only problem was, with who? Orochimaru was out of the picture now. He new of one person that could train him but the problem was, would the person agree to help him? Sasuke really didn't have any choice now, he just didn't. Going back to Konoha was just not acceptable. What would he say to them? Oh yeah, he can see it now.

_Sasuke's imagination_

_Sasuke entered Konoha all warmed out and bloody and went to Hokage's tower. When he saw said Hokage he grumbled. „Sorry that i left Konoha, i ran away from Orochimaru because he tried to molest me. Can you forgive me and let me live here happily?"_

_End of Sasuke's imagination_

Yes, he will go to that person. But will take for about a month to get there since it's a pretty long way from here. He just hoped that the person wont turn its back on him. Sasuke didn't really had any other way, did he? Soon enough he fell into deep slumber.

**Mean while in Konoha**

„What?! You can't be serious, Baa-chan!" Yelled a certain blond ninja at the current Hokage, Tsunade. „Yes, i'm serious Naruto, you brat! I told you i wont change my mind. Now get the hell out of here!" She yelled right back at him in such tone that clearly said ‚say one more word and you're dead. Naruto glared at her one more time and probably for the first time in his life. Before he closed the door properly Naruto heard one more yell „And don't call me that!". After he left Hokage's tower Naruto went for a walk. In his entire life Naruto didn't like to think much. But after his raven friend left the village, he just couldn't stop thinking about various of things. And of course, all of them somehow connected to Sasuke. He knew that he loved the boy dearly. And not in a friendly-like love, real love.

Naruto wasn't really shocked when he found out that he was gay. But he was shocked when Sakura told him that even more than half of his friends were just like him. Of course, he didn't tell to Sakura about his secret love. Naruto was afraid what would she say. Since she too, didn't really seemed to have gotten over the said raven either. As much as she tried to hide it. He really should think so much, it gave him a headache. Naruto sighed and turned the way that lead to his apartment.

_

* * *

_

_(1) Er, did they had hotels at the time? I'm not sure, but meh._

_(2) Watanabe- Across the area, Katsu- Victorious._

_(3) Uh, i'm not sure how money works there. So i improvised. _



Segawa- Hope you like it. Oh and, before you ask, there would be my OC. Do not worry, it's not a Mary Sue/ Gary Stew. It's just a minor character. It wont show up soon anyway.

Sasuke gets a tomato every time you review. You don't want to make Sasuke angry, would you? Then please review!


	4. Amulet

Segawa-Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Mina-san! Nanika atta? (Good morning/good afternoon/ good evening everyone. What's up?)

Sasuke- Stop showing off. You're still far away from learning the language fully.

Segawa- /pouts/ Fine, fine. Anyway, i don't have any excuse for updating late. I really don't. Except for being just lazy and having an author's block.

_Warnings- word „ass" (¬¬), kind of KibaHina(is that even a warning? Neh, it's just to let you know.)_

_Declaimer- I do not own Naruto. If i would, Hinata would get together with Kiba and leave Naruto to Sasuke._

* * *

Chapter 3- Amulet

Normal POV

To a certain blond haired ninja this oh-so-innocent-and-good morning wasn't pleasant. At all. Surely he always loved morning well, except for getting up from the bed part. But this morning was different. First problem was his alarm clock. It went of at 7 a.m. in the morning when Naruto was sure he turned it of last night. The poor thing was mercilessly slamed in the wall. That was a stupid action from not-fully awaken ninja. Naruto regretted that dearly. Alarm clock costs big money, you know. The second problem was when he had a shower. Everything was alright until cold water started running. Naruto hated cold water. After he unsuccessfully showered in cold water the said ninja went to the kitchen, to find something edible. And of course, there was a problem too. He ran out of ramen. His precious ramen. And Naruto being Naruto, he didn't had anything else.

After that little show he went training with an emty stomach. The training fortunately went OK but then showed his dog-loving friend. „What do you want Kiba? Can't you see I'm busy?" Growled Naruto at him, not in the mood for the annoying, dog-loving boy. Kiba seemed uncomfortable about something and probably for the first time didn't retort back at the blond. „Look, Naruto..." Started he, thinking how to tell said blond better this. „I can't believe i'm doing this..." Kiba murmured to himself. He really didn't seem wanting to be here. „I need your advise...about Hinata." Naruto raised an eyebrow. Well, that was unexpected. „What are you babbling about, dog boy?" Kiba glared at Naruto and took a deep breath. „I like Hinata. Is that enough for you? I need an advise about how to impress her."

That's when Naruto stopped and stared at Kiba. „And why are you asking me for an advise? You know I can't even impress Sas-Sakura after all of these years. Go ask someone else." He accidently almost blabbed out about Sasuke. Good God, how could he make such a stupid mistake? Kiba gulped and stared back. „I tried. I took even Shino's advise! Shino's!" The blond sighed. „Look. I don't have and advise. Go ask girls, they will know better." „What an ass" With a last glare Kiba turned and walked away.

Sasuke's POV

I absolutely hate mornings. Not just this one but every one there was and there will. The most annoying part of the day. An important one, although. Nothing comes good from mornings. Or maybe just mornings 

themselves hate me since it seems that to other it's not so bad. Again, or to that orange haired girl. What's her name again? Ah, Watanabe Katsu. She seems to be kind at first but for real she's really annoying with that little chirping voice of hers. Also a big klutz. When she brought breakfast to my room Watanabe actually dropped it on the floor. Can you believe it? Service here is just horrible that's for sure.

Uh, i better not think about it anymore because every second it makes me more and more annoyed. Anyway, the village in general isn't that bad as i thought it would be. This morning i taked my time to explore this village witch I'm staying in. Villagers are nice people I learned. Or to newcomers at least. I decided to stay here for a week more. Probably because i kind of missed my old life back at my own village, Konoha. After all, i haven't went out freely anywhere for about two and a half years. Orochimaru didn't let me, probably because he thought i would run away. A stupid thought. If i came by my own free will, why would i ran away from there?

„Would you like to buy an amulet?" I turned to see a middle aged woman with piercing green eyes and golden long hair. She was smiling a warm smile. It was not fake, that's good. People who fake smiles are no good. „What kind of amulets?" I hate to admit it, but I have big liking in amulets. Any kinds of. „All kinds of. From big to small. From cute and sweet to beautiful and enchanting." She showed him them. Every amulet was beautiful in their own way. I took a look at them. It really was tempting to buy one. The woman took an amulet out of her pocket and showed it to me. The amulet had a silver chain and lightning shape black stone. „I've had this one for many years. My grandmother gave it to me before she died and told me to give it to someone who is worth its beauty. It is also made from onyx. And I'm certain this amulet is made for you, young man."

I couldn't take off my eyes from it. I can't even describe it. It's simply beautiful. „How much?" I ask. She looks me in the eyes and smiles again. „No. It's free for you. Please, take it." She stands up and and puts the enchanting amulet around my neck. „Just please don't lose it." Her kind smile makes me feel warm inside. I don't really understand this feeling though. „Thank you very much." I said these words first time in three years. Last time was just before i left Konoha, to my ex-teammate Sakura. „If you'll ever want to come and see my amulets again or anything else, ask here shopkeepers. Also my name is Suzuki Kazumi(1)."

As i wanted to look at the woman again, she was already gone.

* * *

_(1) Suzuki- Bell tree, Kazumi- Harmony and beauty._

Segawa- Uh, this was kind of filler chapter. Er, I promise next one will be longer? It was kind of short cause i had author's block. /sigh/ So yeah.

Sasuke- I like amulets? Oo

Segawa-Yeah, at least in this fiction. Besides, did you know that at first when Masashi Kishimoto-sama drew you, you wore amulets/amulet? /proud/

Sasuke-/sarcasm/ I like amulets. /normal/ Read an-

Segawa- Hold on! Uh, yeah. I wanted to say that i wont update if i wont get at least four reviews! Saa, Read and Review!


	5. Act

Segawa- Hello everyone. I said in the previous chapter that i wont update till i wont get four reviews. But i just couldn't. This chapter is longer. Oh, and, i'm changing the rating to M. Cause there will be most likely be a lemon later on.

Sasuke- Oh great.

Declaimer- I do not own Naruto. If i would, Naruto would've found Sasuke and molested him long time ago.

Sasuke-Uh...I hate you.

Segawa- /pout/ But i love you! TT

* * *

_**Chapter 3- Act**_

**WATANABE KATSU POV.**

That guy, Nara Shikamaru-san, is really weird. And not only because of his lack of style. The most thing that surprises me about him is his hair style. Weird, isn't it? I mean, it looks like chickens-butt but in some inhuman way it actually looks somehow cool. I admit it, he himself is hot. Though his personality kind of ruins all of his goods. Maybe something horrible happened to him that made him so rude? I have no idea. Nara-san is so mysterious that i can't even tell a thing about him. Except one. He's definitely a ninja, his attire shows it. It's somehow nice seeing a fellow ‚secret' ninja. Yes, i'm a ninja. A special jounin. Heh, i'm pretty proud of it. Wonder what's his rank?

But...what if he is a missing-nin? And running from ANBU? Uh, he doens't seem like one. Although since he is unknown to me, there is a possibility that he is one. I don't even want to know. Wait, what if he's a spy? Sent from other country to spy on the Fire country? I hope not. Or even worse, he's a dog of Orochimaru? Uh, my head is spinning from all of the possibilities.

There he is. Exiting the hotel i'm working in. Uh, you're probably wondering why the hell i'm working at the hotel if i'm a ninja. To be honest, the towns leader actually forbid me from doing missions because i totally flunked five missions in a row. And it was all my fault. Thank God, it's only for a couple of weeks. I only work in the mornings, other entire time i'm spending at the training grounds. My specialty is Taijutsu. But i totally suck at Genjutsu. I'm alright at Ninja though there are times when i totally mess up with it too.

Yeah yeah, you probably think i'm a loser of a ninja. But i'm much more stronger than everyone think. Sure, i mess up a lot of times but i'm not that bad! It's just that i need a good teacher. All others i had were losers. Even my own team leader was not much of a ninja. He totally sucked at Taijutsu(ha! I'm better than him at it!). My other team mates were losers too. Um, yeah, basically our team is the worst. I sighed and continued my way to the towns leader.

**SASUKE POV.**

I don't get that Watanabe girl at all. She always stares at me like i'm some kind of ancient exhibit. But whatever, i don't want to spend my time uselessly thinking what kind of freak she is. Right now i'm on my way to the towns leader. Since i can't travel on my own to that place(1), i need someone to escort me. Why can't i travel alone, you ask? That's simple. First, i could be tracked down by Orochimaru and get killed. But if someone will be with me they just may help. Although, i would prefer without anyone's help. Second, i don't know the way. Yeah, pretty lame.

Here i am in front of the leaders office. I knock, since i don't know no one around here might as well make them a good impression of myself. Even though i don't really care. A silent ‚come in' was heard. I slowly open the door and walk in, of course, i close the door after me. The room was not big but comfy and somehow nice. There was a desk and a chair in the middle of the room with lots of papers on it. In front of the desk was another two chairs. All of the furniture was made from wood. There were a lot of plants in the room. The wall was decorated by paintings with much different and unknown to me faces in them.

There was an old man sitting in the chair and steadily looking at me. He nodded my way, inviting for me to sit. He knew what was my request through Jounin. I just hope he will agree. „So you, Nara-san, want someone from my men to escort you? Why do you think i'll help you? What will i get from all of this? Or rather, what will the village?" I looked at him in the eyes. They were light shade of gray. He asked a good question, since i have no idea myself. „I deeply apologize for such sudden request but i really need this. I can't go alone because someone is after me and i desperately need to get there." I bowed my head in a apology. He still didn't seem to be convinced. Ha, this man will help me eventually. Kakashi once said that i was a great liar, might as well use it.

„Really, who that may be? And why are you so precious enough for them to go after you? I can tell that you're hiding something. So if you want help from me, speak." Did he ever said a sentence without some kind of question in it? I need to end this quickly. „I myself don't know why are they after me. Maybe i have kind of enemy and he or she sent them? I have no idea. I'm originally from Kirigakure but i had to run away because they would get me there easily. And i just couldn't ask anyone for help, they just wouldn't believe me! Who would believe a no one like me?" Time to put dramatic act on. Hah, i'm a good actor too. When i want to be.

This time he was the one to looks at me in the eye as if searching some kind of glimpse of a lie. We sat there for couple of minutes, staring at each other. Me, with a hysterical and desperate look. And him, with now thinking look. After more of endless staring he finally decided to speak. „Fine, i'll help you. Come in front of this building tomorrow at 12 o'clock." I bowed my head once again. „Thank you very much! You don't know how much this means to me! " The old man just nodded and motioned for me to leave.

When i walked out from the building i saw that annoying Watanabe girl again, standing in front of the entrance. „Ah, Nara-san! How are you today?" I ignored her and didn't even spared her a glance. Her voice is even annoying. I turn away from her and made my way back to the hotel. Now that i'm walking in an empty street i finally smirked. It actually was easier then i thought it would. That old man didn't even suspected me. I looked up, realizing that it was already late. Since the sky was black and the only source of light was the moon, witch brightly shined.



**WATANABE KATSU POV.**

He's even more rude than i at first i thought! He didn't even spared me a glance! Uh, i need to calm down. The leader is waiting for me. As i entered the building i saw the leader standing there and looking at me. I immediately bowed in front off him, waiting for his orders. He didn't said anything just motioned for me to follow him. He lead me to his office. Once we were in it he sat and at his desk and merely looked at me. I suddenly felt very nervous. I have no idea why but i just did. „I have a mission for you." I almost jumped from the sudden sound. Keyword; almost.

„W-What? I thought i was banned from missions for two weeks?" I blurted out, forgetting all of my manners. If i ever had them. He sighed and turned away. „You were. But i changed my mind. You'll have to escort a certain man to Kirigakure. This is an A-rank mission. If it will be successfully, you'll be able to do missions again.Of course, if you're not ready yet, you can always decline." He added. My eyes widened, i'm sure. I never was on an A-rank mission! I've only been on B-rank only two times though! But what if it will be unsuccessful? „What will be if i fail, Leader-sama?" I asked, hoping to get a strait answer. „Simple,you'll be demoted to rank of a Chuunin." My eyes widened even more, of possible. That's just unfair!

„So what is your answer? Hurry up, i don't have time to sit around here waiting for your answer. " If i'll be ever stronger than him, i'll definitely kick him right in the ass! I hate Leader so much right now. „I-I'll do this, Leader-sama!" I answered with confidence in my voice. OK, maybe not. He just smirked at me in a creepy way. „Good, come in front of this building at 12 o'clock. Now get out of here." I bowed for the last time and got away from there as soon as possible.

_**In Konoha**_

**NARUTO POV.**

_„Unnn...N-Naruto...ah! More!" Came a sexy and arousing voice under me. I smirked at the raven and sucked harder on his nipple, re sieving more turning on sounds. „Patience, my dear little uke. If you think this is pleasure, just wait until the next part of our game." I loved teasing him until he begged me. He was gorgeous and even more beautiful when he's making those hot sounds underneath me._

_„Uhn,...s-stop teasing me, d-dobe!" Even in bed he used those nicknames but i don't really mind anymore. He can call me whatever he wants, it wont help. I ignored hm this time and moved to his neck. Oh, his beautiful swan-like neck. It was the most sensitive place of his entire body. I'm sure there was a glint in my eye as i started to ruthlessly bite and suck on his neck. There was an instant whimper and soon followed endless moaning._

_After more of exploring of his body i finally moved down to his boxer lowering them..._

„NARUTO!! GET OFF YOUR ASS!" „Ah!" I yelled and fell of something. After i shook my head i understood that i falled of a tree. And that that annoying voice belonged to my certain pink-haired team member. When i opened my eyes i saw angry green eyes looking at me. „If you're done training it doens't mean you 

can slack of and sleep! Kakashi-sensei left an hour ago! You lazy bum! Get your ass of the ground and let's go! It's dark and late already!" Sakura yelled at me.

I still can't believe i actually liked her at some point. Now that i look closely, she isn't as pretty as i airways saw her. Sure she became a lot prettier then she was as a twelve year old but still. „Alright alright, Sakura-chan! Want to go on a date with me?" I cracked a grin and tried to look as natural as possible. The asking-out-on-a-date thing was just an act so that people wouldn't figure out anything. Sakura new it though. „Go to hell!" Over these years she actually started cursing, that isn't very attractive in my opinion.

We told each other good bye and went home. Then i remembered the dream i had. God, good thing Sakura didn't notice a strange shape in my pants. That dream was seemed so real and I just hope maybe someday that will happen for real. But that most possibly wont happen. Uh, i desperately need a long and cold shower.

_(1) He had to travel somewhere to meet his most likely new teacher, remember?_

Segawa- wow. That's the longest chapter i've wrote so far! I promise this is not SasuxOC!

Sasuke- And the crappiest one, too.

Segawa-You're just jealous! Anyway, Read and Review!


	6. Befriend

Segawa-Hello all. Thank you for the reviews.

Sasuke- What's with all the formality?

Segawa-Ugh, my mom said i'm not formal enough. Stupid, ne?

_Declaimer- I do not own Naruto. If i would, Sakura would recieve a good kick in the arse and be with Lee, leaving Sasuke to Naruto._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 4- Befriending**_

**SASUKE POV.**

Apparently Kakashi wasn't the only one that had a hobby that included being late. That a lame excuse for a ninja is already thirty minutes late! Has no one thought him of politeness? Well, i'm not polite either but at least i can when i want to be. Maybe Leader didn't find anyone right for this mission? I don't know. Suddenly i felt a presence behind me. I turned around, and my eyes would've widened if I wouldn't be who I am. Watanabe Katsu, that careless and loud girl from the hotel. Who would've thought that she's a ninja?

It seems she wasn't expecting to see me either as her mouth was gaping from shock. Well, this is a good way to start your day. What kind of crack was that man on? It seems nice. „Um... good morning, Nara-san! " She was the first to break the silence. „Hn. So you will be escorting me to Kiri? I hope I wont die before I even get there" Might as well act as my usual self. She seemingly glared at me but restrained herself from insulting me back. „Let's go, Nara-san." Hah, still polite. Wonder when she'll crack up?

We left the town after couple of minutes. We begun walking through the forest. She lead the way, her head up high. Hn, prideful. But, I'm not one to talk. I know that after some more walking, we'll have to take a jolly boat to get there. After all, it isn't called Water country for nothing, right? „What time is it?" I ask my escorter. „You're so tough but you don't even have a watch?" Hm? The formality is gone already? Well, that's even better. „If I can ask you to check what time is it, why should i bother to look at mine?" The Watanabe girl growled. Hn, so easy to annoy. „Look at your own! I'm not a human watch to you."

After that none of us have spoken for two hours. She's tense, i can tell. We're probably going to take the boat soon. „So um, what kind of thing do you like?"

**WATANABE POV**

„So um, what kind of things do you like?" I don't know what possessed me to say that. Probably the fact that i haven't spoken for two hours. This mission is boring me to no end. And soon we'll have to take the boat, oh the joy. Boredom filled hours in the middle of endless pool of water. Nara-san isn't the most talkative person in the planet so it even made it more miserable. „There are many things i do not like and i 

don't really like anything." This time i really did jump. After so much time of silence does thet to you. You become jumpy and are thrown of the balance at every louder sound.

„There must be something you like! Or maybe you tolerate it? Or or...i don't know! You must like something!" I hope this will become a conversation, because I'm sick of silence. I was walking backwards now; facing him. Nara-san just looked ahead as if not caring at all. „Amulets and Onigiri." Those were the words that came out of his mouth. „See, you do like something! What kind of amulets do you like?" This is interesting. I certainly didn't expect for it to be amulets. He just didn't seem that kind of guy. „Any kinds of."

„So you're a ninja, aren't you?" I smirked, this is becoming entertaining. After all, he's probably surprised now! „Yes, you only figured that out now? I thought that's pretty obvious." Now I blinked, so he knew that i knew! Surprise, surprise. „Of course not! I've knew that from the first time you walked in to the hotel! So, what kind of jutsu you're good at?" He narrowed his eyes while at the same time snorting. „What is this, twenty questions?" And I was starting to have fun! I pouted, I really wanted to know what kind of ninja he is. „Nope! I just want to know you a bit better! Anyway, I'll answer first. If that helps you! I'm best at Taijutsu! But i suck at Genjutsu though... "

He raised his eyebrow. Uh, how I hate when people do that. It's unfair that everyone can lift one of their eyebrows and I can't! „Taijutsu. And I thought you would be kind of sit back ninja and let others do all the work." Here he goes with his insults again! „Gah! Why do you have to be so rude?! I'm trying to befriend you and you just push me away! God, you're such an asshole!" I couldn't help myself this time, he is just just ...Ugh! Silence came up again.I growl and walk normally again. „So I've been told."

Gah!

**SAKURA POV.**

It's not like i didn't know that Naruto liked Sasuke. But I can't forget Sasuke-kun anyway. I was totally shocked when Naruto one evening at the Ichiraku ramen randomly shouted out ‚I love Sasuke-teme!'. After first couple of days I didn't talk to him, even avoided him. I just couldn't look at him, to be honest. I didn't understand how could he if he knew that i loved Sasuke as well. But after some time i understood, that you cannot control your own feelings for others. I eventually came to his house and apologized for ignoring him that way. He forgave. But i can't say that i'll leave Sasuke-kun to Naruto without a fight.

Naruto still asks me out on date but it's just an act. I wonder, what would happen if Sasuke-kun loved him back? I just can't imagine. Naruto would've probably be jumping in joy. And i would be scrawling in the corner. Yeah, that would be it. But if Sasuke-kun really does love Naruto, I guess I can't change anything then.



„Sakura? What are you doing here?" I blinked, then realized that i'm standing right before the entrance of the administration building(1).Then i realized that right in front of me is standing Tsunade-sama. I quickly bowed my head. „I was taking a walk, Tsunade-sama. " She eyed me in suspicion. „Are you worried about the mission?" I wonder what would she say if she really knew what was i thinking of. „Um yes, Tsunade-sama." She sighed and looked away. „The fact that the Uchiha may be there, do not let it bother you. We don't know that for sure. After all, maybe that old towns leader just thought that it was Uchiha. Besides, I'm sure there are a lot of people that look like him. But if it really is him, don't lose your control over your emotions. That mostly aplies to Naruto."

I nod. There was nothing more to say. „Good night, Tsunade-sama." With a good-bye from the Godaime, I turn away and walk back home.

**TSUNADE POV.**

Maybe i really shouldn't have given them this mission. I could've sent the other team. Uh, those Uchihas are one big problem. First that bastard Itachi now his little brother. Who would've thought that such strong and huge clan could fall down in just one night...?

I do not need to think about this, the only thing i need is sake. Mmm...my sake.

* * *

_(1) The Hokage has offices there. The building has meeting rooms for the ninja and for the Hokage's personal advisors. It is located below the Hokage rock face monument. (This information is from )_

Segawa- Mmmmm...sake...

Sasuke- Since Segawa is to busy dreaming about sake, i'll say this. Sorry for a short chapter, she has writers block. So please, sugestions are welcome. Please Read and Review!


	7. One mission complete

Segawa- For everyone to know, right now I'm writing this from top of my head. Well, this chapter anyway. Oh, from now on chapters will be a lot longer, I hope so atleast. /has a feeling that she forgot something/ Ah, sorry. Konichiwa/Konbanwa/Ohayo Mina-san! I know, a bit late. Sorry for such a long delay but school is killing me. And this chapter is just an excuse so I could not study for my math test. Uh...my head hurts from school right now...

Kakashi-Yo! Don't be upset, Segawa. There is always NaruSasu lemons to cheer ya up! /shows a random NaruSasu lemon/ Hehe...-

Sasuke- You shouldn't have done that. Now she wont write the chapter.../thinks/ ah, don't mind what i said. Give her as many of those as she wants.

Segawa- /hypnotized reads the lemon, drooling and having a nosebleed/ mmm...NaruSasu...bondage...

_Declaimer- Segawa doesn't own Naruto. If she would, there would be a lot of ItaSasuMada threesome (SemeUkeSeme order)._

**Chapter 5- One mission complete, the other just starts.**

_**WATANABE POV.**_

So frustrated. That is how i feel right now. That feeling is lasting almost three hours. No thanks to Mr-talk-to-me-and-I'll-bite-you. But thanks God the worst has ended. The worst thing was being on a jolly boat with Nara-san. He just kept growling and glaring at nothing in particular all the time being! That guy is crazy! Thank goodness we're in Water country now, meaning this stupid mission will be over soon.

Did I mention that Water country is a creepy place? I swear to God, never did I see so much mist before! And with each step we take it gets worse and worse. No wonder that the village's name is Kirigakure. I don't know how anyone can live with so much mist. I mean, no sun , no nothing! It probably rains a lot here though. Seriously, what a gloomy place. Ever since we stepped in this place, i haven't seen even one flower! Hah, but it suits Nara-san. No wonder he wanted to come here, after all, this place resembles him greatly.

I turned my head in his direction. He was glaring again. I don't get it why he's upset. I mean, leader didn't suspect him in anything even though there's a high possibility he's a missing nin. If I would be in his place, I would probably be jumping in joy that they didn't suspect me that much. Mentally, of course. Hey, maybe he is. Then, how could he keep his face straight? I wish i wouldn't show my unintended emotions that much.

Great. It's pretty cold here too. What the hell is up with this place? No wonder we haven't seen any living creatures all the time we were traveling. I could've take some warmer clothes. I'm hundred percent sure I'll get a cold. Sigh. This trip is killing me.

**_SASUKE POV._**

So annoying. This is how I'm feeling right now. Not only this place is cold, it's just plain gloomy here. How can anyone live here i don't understand. I'm even starting to regret my choice of coming here. I don't even know if she will help me, knowing her she'll say something like this: _It's your own fault, not mine. You shouldn't have came to that pedophile. Go search someone for help, just count me out_. But she did promise she would help me if I would ask her. So basically I most wont be giving her any choice.

That Watanabe is making me more annoyed then I already am. Can't she stop glancing at me every five minutes? Dear God, I hoped at least now I would lose all of my fan girls. But they're popping out like cockroaches! Girls are crazy. I don't get them at all. This is first time I really want to punch a girl and the said girl is just ahead of me. She probably is frustrated right now. 'Cause she seems to be a person that would talk a lot, just like Naruto.

Wonder what is he doing now? Are you still chasing after me, Naruto? He shouldn't have. His dream is to become a Hokage, not be chasing after me his entire live. He should learn that there are some things that can't be changed. My case is one of those things. Those dreams that I have of him are really worrying me now. They are just totally wrong, I mean I'm a male and so is he. Though Orochimaru wasn't bothered by it. But still, those dreams are taking me to another conclusion. I couldn't be gay, could I? But then if I was, it would be clear why I always had 'butterflies' in my stomach every time he was invading my personal space.

I don't even want to think about it. Me? In love with Naruto? That blond dobe? No, no. These thought are just giving me bad mental images. Besides, if I would be gay, how could I restore my clan one day? Males can't get pregnant. I'm sure I'm strait, I hope.

Finally I can see Mist entrance. This country might as well be called snow country. There's snow everywhere you turn. On Watanabe's face formed a relieved smile. She probably happy that she wont be alone with me anymore. I'm well aware that I'm not a pleasant person to travel with. At the entrance were standing two guards. They wore Mist flak jackets, also the shoulders bear the symbol of Hidden Mist Village. They were probably Churning or Jounces. Both were males, one had short brown hair and cat like green eyes. The other one had blond hair tied into a ponytail and golden eyes. Their expressions weren't to friendly.

"And who you might be?" The blond one asked rudely, also glaring at the both of us. Unsurprisingly, we both glared back. Watanabe took out a scroll and handed to the blond one, most likely suppressing a comment of her own. I have to say, I'm surprised she still haven't said a word. Although her face clearly said 'One more comment and I'll punch you. Hard'. The blond tilted his head a bit and started reading the scroll, also showing it to his partner. This time brown head nodded to him and with a lot softer face, stepped aside letting us through. Blond hesitated but in the end did the same as his partner.

Watanabe just nodded, that's probably her way of saying thank you. I did nothing though and just continued walking behind her.

_**NORMAL POV.**_

Sasuke and the Watanabe girl entered the Mist village. The village didn't look anything like Konoha, except both of the villages had a lot of buildings. Houses were a lot smaller then in Konoha, but at the same time in some weird way the village looked richer than Leaf. Like in Konoha,

there was a big building with Water kanji on it. That was most likely the administration building, which was in the center of the village. Since it was almost night already, in every house lights were turned on. In couple of words, the village looked beautiful at night.

Watanabe looked at Sasuke and grumbled. "So, do you at least know were to go now?" She really wanted to just leave him here and let him look for himself. But then she remembered her leaders words and decided against it. The leader clearly said to escort him right were he needs and not just leave him in the village by himself. Sasuke turned to her and shook his head. "No, I just know she's in Kiri. But I have no idea were particularly." The orange haired girl sighed. What a bothersome mission!

"Then let's ask villagers about her. Do you at least know her name?"

"Yes. Let's go to some bar or shop that isn't yet closed." Watanabe nodded in agreement. They proceeded walking through empty streets. Kiri actually reminded them of a ghost town. No shouting, yelling sounds or anything just dead silence. Sasuke felt a shiver go down his spine. Finally after fifteen minutes of endless walking they came across a medicine shop. "Well, here we go. Nara-San, you'll be talking, because I don't know who you are searching for." Raven just nodded and entered the shop, Watanabe hot on his heals.

The shop was a lot bigger then it looked from the outside. Everywhere you would look, you'd see all kinds of medicine. Sasuke hated smell of medicine. It made him sick every time he smelled it. In the back of the shop was a medium counter and behind him a middle aged woman. She was reading some unknown book and drinking herbal tea.

Sasuke immediately shifted his personality from 'talk to me and I'll bite you' to 'nice and polite young man'. "Good evening. Excuse me, could you help us? We're looking for one person but we don't know were she lives." Woman shifted her gaze from Sasuke to Watanabe. "Who are you looking for?" It seems that people in Kiri weren't that polite as Sasuke thought. "Her name is Miyake Diana (1). She's about twenty-three years old." The woman immediately narrowed her eyes. "You're looking for that witch? N, I don't know and don't care what kind of business you have with her. She lives in not to far from administration building. You'll recognize her house immediately, she has a lot of orange lanterns around it. Either way, you shouldn't get to close to her, I heard that she has really bad personality and can attack you anytime. Not literally, but you know what I mean."

"Thank you for your concern but I'm sure she wont do anything bad." Sasuke said dangerously while glaring at the woman. Watanabe felt the sudden change in the boy and smiled at the woman. "Well, thank you very much, Ma'am. Good night." Then she grabbed Sapsucker by the arm and dragged him out of he shop.

Both of them didn't say a word as they walked in the direction of the administration building and at the same time looking for a house that that woman mentioned. Both of the ninjas were on their guards, who wouldn't be suspicious if the entire village would be almost empty and no guards around except the ones who were at the entrance. Sasuke sighed. He hated to admit it, but he was totally exhausted. The only good thing out of this entire trip was that he wasn't attacked by anyone. He was expecting though, since Parochialism wasn't a person who would let his prey get away that easily.

"Look!" Watanabe murmured to him and pointed her finger at the house. Sasuke turned that way. The house was definatley not ordinary. There were really a lot of orange lanterns, every one of them had a different shape. Although lanterns were all orange they had shades of other colors. "Yeah, it's this one."

Sasuke stood in front of the door and knocked. Watanabe was standing behind him, waiting for someone to open the door. From the house were heard a couple of curses and heavy footsteps. Suddenly the door opened and before them stood a a young woman. The girl had shoulder length brown hair ad chocolate eyes, witch were pretty big and seemed to be always curious. The girl wore a white jacket and a green, short skirt.

The girl blinked and stared at Sasuke. "Well, I was definitely not expecting to see you here. So what are you standing here for? Come in!" Her voice became from gloomy to a happy one. Only then when Sasuke stepped in the house she noticed Watanabe. "And who is this little girl, Sasuke?"

Sasuke sighed once more and answered "Her name is Watanabe Katsu. Her mission was to escort me here, Diana." Brown haired girl didn't spare a glance to Watanabe just said "You come in too. You can travel back to Fire country tomorrow. Rest for now."

Watanabe stepped in to the house and closed the door behind her. Then when relisation came to her she blinked and turned to Sasuke. "What did Miyake-san called you? Sasuke? You said your name is Nara Shikamaru!" She narrowed her eyes. Diana couldn't keep down a smirk and just spared them one sentence. "I'll be in the other room, when you'll end your explanations come there." And with that she left the room.

"There's really nothing to explain. I lied, my name's Sasuke not Nara Shikamaru." Pity that the Uchiha didn't want to justify her with a better answer. "You said that as if it's not important! What's your entire name?! If you wont tell me the truth, when I'll get back home, I'll tell the leader you were lying and then we'll capture you an-" and Sasuke clamped her mouth with his hand, his face emotionless as ever. "Don't provoke me, Watanabe. I could kill you right now with just one blink of an eye. So if you still want to live your lame life, you'll kindly shut up and don't tell anyone."

Watanabe glared at him but said nothing. Both of them walked in to the room Diana was and sat at the table. Diana was watching some kind of drama (2) and munching chocolate cookies. She glanced at Sasuke and Watanabe but didn't said anything. "Why aren't you asking anything?"Sasuke was the one that broke the silence. Diana shushed him and proceeded watching, deeply interested. After drama ended, which was in twenty minutes, she finally spoke up. "I didn't ask you because I've already guessed why you're here. Also, both of you will have your own rooms. Sasuke, training will start tomorrow at 05.00 a.m. And don't even dare to oversleep. Katsu-san, i''ll be expecting your butt out of here tomorrow morning."

**Meanwhile in Konoha**

_**KAKASHI POV.**_

Apparently some ANBU spotted couple of Akatsuki members in Water country just couple of days ago also it seems that some towns leader saw Uchiha Sasuke. If the information he given us is correct, Sasuke asked towns leader for someone to escort him to Kiri and now he should be there. Although I myself highly doubt that was Sasuke. Why would he be in Konoha if he would be with Orochimaru training? And what is point of going to Kiri? He doesn't know anyone there, at least as much as I know.

I don't like that Tsunade-sama given us this mission, after all she knows how Naruto gets if he finds out that Sasuke is near by. Good thing is that Sakura isn't a little cry baby she once was and at least can restrain herself from making stupid actions. Naruto grow up as well, but he still can't control himself properly. Now it only makes me wonder how Sasuke turned out to be, I just hope he wont be second Orochimaru.

Right now we are at the Water country, traveling to Kiri. Actually we've been traveling almost an entire day now. As much as I've been in Water country it still amazes me how depressing this country truly is. Apparently Naruto and Sakura thinks so as well, given the fact that they haven't got that pleasant expressions on their faces. It's almost morning now, if I recall about 04.33 a.m. We're probably going to be soon in Kiri now, since there are signs that it is near by.

I look at Sakura and Naruto. It seems Naruto understood that were soon going to be there and had a confident look on his face, Sakura too. Actually I'm proud of these two and glad how they group up. From little cry babies and nothings to strong willed ninjas. Naruto finally learned how to control his wind type chakra (3) and he most likely learned a lot of new jutsu with Jiraya. Sakura is great at medical jutsu and her punches are a lot stronger now. Well, that's not a surprise given the fact that she was trained by Tsunade-sama.

I can see Kiri entrance now. If it is true, I hope to see you soon, Sasuke.

* * *

_(1) Miyake- three houses, Diana- Roman goddess of the moon, hunting, forests, and childbirth, often identified with the Greek goddess Artemis. (That's my real name! Though, it is not me, my friend has same name so it is for her)_

_(2) When I read them manga, just before Sasuke left with Sound four, there was a scan of his room and there was a TV. That was what gave me the idea._

_(3) If you watched recent Shippuuden episodes, you'll know what I mean._

Segawa- That was the longest chapter so far. I'll try to break the record with next chapter. Also, after this chapter everything now will be planed, so don't ask me questions like "Can you speed up NaruSasu a bit?". Don't worry though, there will be coming up NaruSasu pretty soon. So be patient.

Kakashi- I didn't though I would be in this chapter.

Segawa- Neither did I, but that's how it ended. What, your not happy? But meh, who cares. Anyways, I treat Sasuke with onigiri every time a person reviews. You know how Sasuke loves onigiri, right? So Read and Review to not make Sasuke angry. See ya in the next chapter!


	8. Lost

**No, I'm not entirely dead yet. And no, my interest for Naruto didn't come back, it's just that I had some free time and thought I should update this once in a while. This will be updated randomly; so I can't really set a precise date for people that are still reading this. I know this is really short, but I'm a bit tired today so I couldn't bring myself to write more. Sorry guys for the long hiatus! Please tell me what you really think of my story, read & review! **

* * *

"You are doing WHAT to him now?!" A loud, screechy voice filled the house of a strange appearance.

"Oh God, make her shut up. My ears are bleeding from this horrifying sound!" Diana, the owner of their current residence murmured, clasping her hands against her ears. "Didn't I say that I do not wish to see your fat ass in my house? Why the hell are you still here, you ungrateful little brat." The woman in her mid twenties sent a spiteful glare towards the owner of the unbelievingly annoying voice.

"Firstly, you said to leave your house in the morning and it's still 4.30 a.m. , you crazy old baba! Secondly, what to you mean you're going to lock him up in a cave for ten days?!" The suicide-worthy voice came back at full force, making all around the wince.

"Look here, Kash-Keri-Kim-whoever the hell you are, this is my house and whatever I damn say, GOES. Now I want your ugly face out of my house." Diana, in her small moment of amnesia, flushed a barely visible shade of pink and turned her head away, as if saying the girl standing in front of her was not worth her time.

"Oi, you two. As much as it is fairly amusing watching a pair of idiots argue about nothing, successfully making themselves look even more childish, I'd like to get on with my life because this looks like it could get on for hours." A calm, yet slightly amused voice came out of the corner of the room, making the two in the middle turn their heads in its general direction.

A boy, around fifteen years, was sitting cross-legged on a chair next to a table, silently drinking herbal tea and reading a newspaper.

"If you two are done, then I would like to start my training immediately." Sasuke said with a higher voice volume, slowly standing up and making his way towards the door leading outside.

After he left, both girls hump'ed and turned away, going to the opposite direction from each other.

"And my name is Watanabe Katsu, do not dare to forget it again, old baba!" The younger girl called out, then with an amazing speed, grabbed her packed-up bag and hurried out of the house, making her way back to her home of country of Fire.

* * *

"Ugh, that little brat dared to leave me with an oh-so joyful gift." Diana, while making her way to the cave along side with Sasuke, spat out angrily. She was wearing a lot less revealing clothes that morning, just a pair of brown pants, sandals and a red shirt. There could be seen a small sword tattoo of blood red colour on the upper side of her left arm. Her hair was tied in a bun, leaving just couple of bangs softly brushing against her cheeks.

"Oh? What could be that great gift that left you in such an amazing mood?" Sasuke came out with a sarcastic answer, smirking just a little bit. His attire was similar to Diana's only he had a dark grey shirt and a blackish-brown belt which had a big water bottle strapped to it.

"A headache to last me a week."

* * *

Kakashi was not a very happy camper.

No, it was not for the fact that his team practically got in a fight with the Kiri entrance guards.

Nor was it because Naruto accidentally let his big mouth open and declared he was looking for Sasuke, when they were _supposed _to be here for a special mission to _supposedly_ catch Akatsuki.

No, it wasn't that.

They were lost. True, it wasn't his first visit to Kiri. But it has been 13 years since he last been here, and the village is practically entirely different. New buildings, streets, paths, even most of the names of the places were changed!

Kakashi let out a quiet curse and kept walking west.

It was truly a pity that he didn't know that was the direction of the exit.


End file.
